The present invention relates to a precision vacuum melting and casting furnace with a melting chamber containing a melting device, with a casting chamber that is positioned below the melting chamber, that can be raised, lowered, and swung out to the side, that communicates with the melting chamber through a valve chamber, which contains a vacuum valve, and that accommodates a lift platform for raising the mold up under the melting device, with a lifting mechanism for the casting chamber, and with an activating rod for the vacuum valve.
A vacuum furnace of this generic type is known from GB Patent No. 1 349 099. The casting chamber and lift platform for the mold are part of a carrousel that at least one more casting chamber and lift platform are associated with. The lifting mechanism for the casting chamber is a pivoting column that can be raised and lowered, that is mounted in part of the furnace structure next to the housing, and that must be precisely positioned in order to seal it off from the furnace housing effectively enough. The drive rods for the vacuum valves positioned between the total of three furnace chambers are at a right angle to the various lifting mechanisms. The overall design of this vacuum furnace is complicated and it takes up considerable space. Furthermore, the known solution does not make it possible for instance to refit an existing melting chamber and melting device with an appropriate extension.
Another known vacuum furnace of the same overall type but simpler in design is the present applicant's Model IS 2/I. The casting chamber is swung out to the side and the preliminarily heated molds placed in it. A pivoting column is again mounted at the side of the furnace structure to pivot the casting chamber out and must be carefully adjusted in relation to the sealing surface between the valve chamber and the casting chamber. The drive rod for the vacuum valve is also at a right angle to the pivoting column. It is also difficult in this case to convert an existing conventional furnace into a precision casting furnace because the drive mechanisms for the various moving parts of the furnace are difficult to adjust.